<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Floating Away by imthederpyfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148738">Floating Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox'>imthederpyfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders sides [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Arguments, Blood, But mostly angst, Death, Disease, Family, Fluff, Funeral, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Huntington's Disease, Illness, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Neurological Disorders, Sadness, Seizures, Sickness, Suicidal Thoughts, Vomiting, exza tortures their favourite characters, friends - Freeform, school au, weight loss, welcome to a new round of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil's mum was diagnosed with Huntington's disease when he was only little, but he remembers how it effected her. How can he not when it was confirmed he carried the gene as well?</p><p>They knew it was only a waiting game, he had just hoped it would take longer than this...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TBD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders sides [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/874935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hereditary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huntington's is an awful disease, and I have made sure to do my research into it before writing but if I do get anything wrong, please don't come for me.</p><p>THERE WILL BE LOTS OF ANGST AND NOT A HAPPY ENDING, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. </p><p>I can't stress that enough, especially thinking about my other stories where people complain that I make it too angsty with no happy ending. It'll be a rough ride, so strap yourselves in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil Thorn was an average teen. Outwardly.<br/>
True, he was angsty and didn't really like people, and tried to stick to his room when he wasn't sneaking out to have fun. He had dyed hair and piercings and tattoos, his grades were straight A's, and he had some great friends. To the outward world, everyone would definitely think he was an average teen. But he wasn't. Because he walked around with a cloud hanging over his head, just waiting to rain down on him. He'd known it was there since he turned six. Since his Mom had died. </p><p>He didn't remember too many things about her, he knew her and his dad had met in school. He could remember her laugh, and sometimes when he missed her, he could still smell her comforting smell. She'd loved him, but she had her problems. The same problems he'd inherited. The same illness. He hadn't told anyone else, only himself, his dad and his neurologist knew, and for the time being, until IT started, he planned to keep it that way. </p><p>------------</p><p>"How come Virgil didn't get told off for sneaking out last night?" Roman asked, glancing at the angsty boy who sat outside, smoking. He had grown closer to his step brother, but they were by no means best friends or anything, plus he'd started to notice some... differences, in punishment around here. "It's a school night, if it would have been me I would have been grounded." He turned back to his dad and step-dad.<br/>
"Don't be silly, Ro." Patton smiled, dishing up some bacon. "Nobody gets special treatment. Bacon?"<br/>
"Yes, thanks, Patton." Roman sighed. </p><p>"Remus, stop messing with your food." Logan chastised Roman's twin brother. "Now eat up, you both have school soon."<br/>
Patton smiled at his two step sons as Virgil came back inside and walked over, looking down at his phone. "Virgil offered to give you guys a lift to school."<br/>
"Well, technically you made me, dad. But I don't mind." He shrugged, hopping up onto the kitchen counter, his lanky legs bouncing off the cupboard doors as he kicked his feet. "I'm going soon though, so you both better hurry up."</p><p>"I have to go to work, have a good day, boys." Logan stood, pecking Patton on the cheek. "I need to discuss something with you later, so don't agree to more overtime at the shop." He smiled at his husband.<br/>
"Ok, love you!" Patton grinned as Logan headed out, waving back at the family.<br/>
Virgil jumped up. "Come on, wonder twins. Time to go." He told them, walking to his dad and giving him a hug. "Bye, daddy." He smiled, ignoring Roman and Remus making fun of him for calling Patton dad when he was almost 18. </p><p>"Have a good day, kiddos!" Patton called after them.<br/>
Roman ruffled Virgil's hair from behind as Remus tried to steal his car keys, but Virgil pushed them away. "Idiots." He muttered, but not in malice. "Come on, get in." </p><p>------------</p><p>"What did you want to talk about, Lo?" Patton asked. They'd headed to their room after dinner was finished and Patton perched on the bed while Logan sorted out the clean clothes his husband had given him.<br/>
"It is about what Roman bought up earlier, actually." Logan sighed, putting the clothes down and turning to face Patton, thinking over how to ask this. "I have to agree with him, which is rare to say the least."<br/>
Patton nodded a little. "About last night." He ran a hand through his hair, he knew this would come up eventually, in fact he'd expected it to happen sooner than this, with the other three moving in. "I figured the boys would figure something out eventually."</p><p>"I know everyone has their own form of parenting, and Virgil is a wonderful kid, he gets high grades constantly, he's creative, artistic, he is a great singer - regardless of him not knowing we can hear him - and his whit is unrivalled. However..." Logan lent back against the wardrobe. "You DO seem to let him get away with an awful lot of stuff."<br/>
Patton nodded. "I know, I know... In all honesty people do tell me I spoil him, but it's not like that. I want him to be able to live his life and have fun, he's always been very responsible, after Quinn died, he... he sorta grew up too fast. I know a lot of parents would probably ground him for sneaking out like he did last night, but he does message me when he does it and lets me know where he is, just like we agreed. He knows to be careful, and I don't want to steal his fun."</p><p>Logan sighed. "Patton, do you not think Virgil would benefit from some tough love?" He asked softly, he didn't want to tell Patton how to raise his kid, and he was being honest when he said Virgil was a good kid. He had his head screwed on well and knew not to be stupid. But it would be unfair to have separate rules for the twins than Virgil had.<br/>
"He's never really needed scolding. Bar a couple times when he forgot to message me." Patton shrugged.<br/>
"I just... I do not think we should have different rules for each child." Logan admitted. "And lord knows my boys need a lot of supervision."</p><p>Patton chuckled, contemplating whether he should say something. "I have something I need to tell you."<br/>
Logan nodded, and upon seeing his husbands expression, knowing it was serious, he closed the wardrobe and walked over. "Ok. Go ahead."<br/>
"I don't punish Virgil for these things because... because, he should be able to get these experiences while he's young." Patton began, watching Logan's face to see what he was thinking. He could see the cogs turning and Logan nodded a little.<br/>
"But he has his whole life to experience things, right?" He had a bad feeling about the answer. </p><p>"Well... That's the thing, Lo." Patton sighed. "Virgil doesn't have his whole life to do these things. And I want him to get as many experiences as he can, while he can."<br/>
Logan walked closer to his husband, his eyebrows creasing. "What do you mean, Patton...?"<br/>
Patton didn't like seeing his husband worried, and he looked down, fiddling with his cardigan. "Well... Virgil has... an illness."</p><p>Logan, being a nurse, watched his husband carefully. He knew a lot of diseases didn't kick in until later years, but there wasn't many he knew that would be diagnosed this young. "What illness?"<br/>
"...Huntington's disease." Patton mumbled.<br/>
Logan didn't say anything for a while, trying to remember what he knew about Huntington's. It was a lot to take in, so he couldn't really recall a lot at the moment. "I... I don't understand why you got him tested early." He eventually said, not sure what else to say. </p><p>"Well... Huntington's is hereditary." Patton shrugged. "Quinn had it when Virgil was young, I doubt he remembers her without it in all honesty."<br/>
Logan sat next to him, taking a hold of one of his hands. "Why didn't you tell me...?"<br/>
"Virgil didn't want anyone to know." Patton sighed. "I respected his wishes, I understand, he doesn't want people to think of him differently, and most people with Huntington's don't get symptoms until they're a lot older. I think he wants to ignore it as long as possible."</p><p>Logan nodded, digesting the information. "That makes sense." He bit his lip. "So, you got him diagnosed when your wife... when she passed?"<br/>
Patton nodded. "Yeah, when she got quite bad, we knew it could be passed down. So I decided to get him tested just in case. They don't usually test kids when they're that young, but..."<br/>
"But you insisted?" Logan smiled. "Patton, thank you for telling me." He squeezed his husbands hand, and Patton smiled, relieved that he wasn't mad that he hadn't told him. "Can I ask how she died...?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, um... Well, when you have it you sorta have twitched and spasms and stuff, she was getting quite bad with them. You lose your memory, so a lot of days she would forget me, and sometimes Virgil. Trying to explain to a kid why mommy didn't remember him... it's not exactly fun." He shrugged a little, and Logan gave him a reassuring hand squeeze. "There's also seizures, and a lot of bad things like that." He took a deep breath. "It's common for people with Huntington's to.... to not want to burden the people around them with their disease, so... A lot of people end up... taking their life, before they become too bad."<br/>
"Oh, Patton." Logan hugged his husband, stroking his bad. </p><p>When Patton pulled away a little while later, he quickly wiped his eyes, offering a watery smile.<br/>
"That's why you don't punish Virgil...?" Logan asked, though he didn't need to, he knew the answer.<br/>
"Yeah, yeah, I just... I don't want to deprive him of fun while he can still have it." Patton sighed, taking a hold of his husbands hand. "I'm sorry, I should have told you-"<br/>
Logan held a hand up to stop him. "There is nothing to apologise for, love." He smiled, placing a peck on his husbands lips. "Now, we do still have a problem..."</p><p>"Roman and Remus." Patton sighed. "I don't want to start punishing Virgil when we've had set rules for so long..."<br/>
Logan nodded, understanding. "I know, and I don't think you should, but I know how stubborn the twins can be." He sighed, thinking for a moment. "Ok, Virgil is a straight-A student, correct?"<br/>
"Yeah, he is." Patton smiled proudly. He knew Virgil had probably worked harder in school because he was worried he'd forget things, and if he knew more stuff, if he passed his classes with flying colours, the disease might not take how smart he was from him. "Why?"</p><p>Logan shuffled round a little. "Well, Remus is only getting C's and Remus keeps jumping between D's and failing, despite my best efforts." They both chuckled. "If the boys bring it up again, we can tell them that because Virgil gets high grades, cleans his room, cooks, helps out around the house a lot, that he gets a bit more leeway."<br/>
"That's a great idea." Patton smiled. "It might help them get their grades up as well!"<br/>
Logan smiled at Patton's grin. "Do you wish for them to know...?"</p><p>Patton thought for a moment. "I think it's down to Virgil to tell them when he's ready. But-but I'll tell him you know tomorrow, ok?"<br/>
"Ok." Logan smiled, letting Patton kiss him. "Shall we go downstairs and watch TV? I think the boys are done on the X-box."<br/>
Patton took his hand and lead them downstairs, where Roman and Remus were arguing over what to watch while Virgil sat on the beanbag in the corner, headphones on as he read. Logan frowned a little, thinking of that quiet, actually sweet behind the walls he put up, boy eventually deteriorating. He remembered a lot about Huntington's now the news has kicked in properly, but he would definitely take some time on his day off tomorrow to do more research.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Having fun?" <br/>Virgil looked up from his book to Janus as the other boy climbed out of his window, sitting on the room across from Virgil's own roof. "Well, you finally decided to turn up."<br/>Janus smirked. "My dad's been making me do my homework to get my grades up." He rolled his eyes. "Hope you weren't too bored without me."<br/>"I have my books." Virgil shrugged. </p><p>They hung out for a while, talking over the gap in the roofs, throwing a ball back and forth for a while, Virgil helped his neighbour with his homework, before he saw Logan's car pull up. "Crap, gotta go. Lo's back from shopping." Virgil muttered, climbing back inside his window and onto the window seat. <br/>"We still on for that party this weekend?" Janus asked, earning a smirk from the other boy. <br/>"Of course. See ya." He gave a small salute before closing his window and heading downstairs. "Hey, Logan..." He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen to get a coffee. </p><p>"Hello, Virgil." Logan smiled at him, unpacking the shopping. Virgil felt the man's eyes on him every so often, and his step-dad was really making it difficult to ignore his glances. <br/>"He told you, didn't he...?" He asked, turning to his step-dad and folding his arms as he waited for an answer. <br/>Logan paused for a second. "Yes. Your father told me-"<br/>"Great." Virgil sighed, looking down. </p><p>Logan walked over to him. "Virgil, I know you do not want people to treat you any differently, and I assure you, that is NOT my intention."<br/>Virgil nodded a little, looking back to the floor. "Thanks... You didn't tell Roman or Remus?"<br/>"No, your father thought it would be best for you to tell people when you are ready." Logan explained. <br/>"Other than you..."<br/>Logan smiled a little. "He only wants what is best for you, as I do too. You are a great kid, Virgil. And I just want you to know that I am here for you if you should need to talk."</p><p>Virgil nodded at his step dad. "Ok..." He paused for a second when Logan pulled him into an abrupt hug, but he patted his step-dad on the back, sinking into the hug. "Want a coffee?" He asked when they pulled apart, and Logan agreed, continuing to unpack the groceries. "Do you know when dad's getting home?"<br/>"I believe he said he had a late shift today while Ronnie is sick, so I thought we could order take away." Logan answered, thanking his step-son for the coffee. <br/>"You? Take away?" Virgil smirked. "What's the occasion?"<br/>Logan chuckled. "You are as health conscious as I am with food. Bar your energy drinks and sweets." </p><p>"Touche." Virgil sighed, said energy drink in hand. <br/>Logan looked down to his watch. "I better phone the twins, they are terrible time keepers." <br/>"I'll be in the lounge." Virgil nodded, grabbing his book from the side and heading into the lounge to curl up in the corner. </p><p>------------</p><p>"Is Virgil going to be grounded?" Roman asked the next day, looking between his dad and step-dad. "It's way past curfew..."<br/>Patton smiled. "Virgil phoned me explaining where he was, I know he's safe." <br/>"But-"<br/>"Roman." Logan looked up at his son. "Virgil has high grades, cleans around the house, does his homework. If you wish for a longer curfew, perhaps you should follow his example." He turned his attention back to the food Patton was serving, thanking his husband. </p><p>Roman folded his arms, slouching back in his hair. "So unfair." He muttered. <br/>Remus shrugged, throwing a carrot at him. "You're a bad son~"<br/>"Remus, Roman. Stop it." Logan sighed. "If you both want more lenient rules, you should focus on getting your grades up."<br/>"But Dad, I have a football scholarship next year, I don't need high grades-" Roman argued, but his dad's stern look had him trailing off. </p><p>Patton smiled kindly at the boy. "Roman, your dad just wants what's best for you, kiddo. You might not need good marks for football, but sometimes they make you do extra classes at college to bring grades up that you didn't do so well in in school, I'm sure you agree that doesn't sound like fun?"<br/>Roman didn't answer, nodding. <br/>"You know I try to let you boys get on with it." Logan reminded them. "I am very proud of your scholarship, you know that."<br/>Roman smiled. "Yeah, thanks, dad."</p><p>"Thanks, dad!" Remus mocked him, throwing another carrot at his brother. <br/>"Remus, please don't throw food, honey." Patton chuckled. <br/>Remus laughed as Roman flipped him off and Logan changed the topic, asking them how school was that day. </p><p>------------</p><p>"What's on your mind, queen?" Remmy asked him, noticing that he'd been spacing out quite a bit that night, staring up at the ceiling as he lay on his friends bed. <br/>Virgil looked to him, raising a brow. "Nothing, why?"<br/>"You've been distant today." Remmy rolled his eyes, pushing himself up from his sofa, flopping down on the bed next to his friend, offering the angsty teen the bottle of vodka. "Spill the beans, princess."</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes, taking the vodka. "Just one of those days, Rem. Just stuck in my own head." He took a swig of the burning liquid, sighing as it hit the back of his throat. <br/>Remmy shrugged. "You worry too much." He laughed when Virgil punched his arm. "I'm serious! We're teenagers, dude. No need to be stuck in your thoughts."<br/>"I don't know, Rem." Virgil sighed. <br/>"You feel too much." Remmy smirked, taking the bottle back from his friend, taking a swig. "Wanna play Mario Kart?"<br/>Virgil smirked. "You're on."</p><p>Virgil and Remmy had been friends for years, not that anyone really knew that. Remmy was a year older than him, and had always had a bad reputation, but he got along well with Virgil, and taught him a lot about life. He'd taught Virgil how to kiss properly, how to earn money selling art. They'd spent many a night cuddled up, chatting into the early hours of the morning with soft indie music playing in the background. Remmy's parents weren't around a lot, and didn't really enjoy the fact their son was Bi, and most of the time Virgil just went straight upstairs to his friends room, even when his parents were sat downstairs. They didn't interact with him, he didn't interact with them. <br/>Remmy's room was a safe space for both of them, where they got left to it. It was comfortable, and cosy, and a place he could just be.</p><p>------------</p><p>"You ready for this?" Janus smirked at Virgil as the other boy crawled out of his window onto the roof. <br/>Virgil shot him a glare. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this for months." He grinned, glancing down into the alleyway, seeing that the downstairs light was off, signalling that his dad and step-dad were in bed. </p><p>"Well, come on then, pretty boy. We have a party to get to." Janus taunted him, and Virgil rolled his eyes, looking at the gap between the roofs and taking a couple steps back, running to the ledge and jumping over. He landed on the other side, Janus grabbing his arm - just in case. "Nice. Thought you'd be too scared." He smirked at the other boy, and Virgil pushed him off with a few choice swear words, causing Janus to laugh. "Ok, come on, I got some booze in my room we can have on the way."</p><p>------------</p><p>"Virgil's not here." Remus spoke up as he headed downstairs. <br/>Roman looked to the parents. "Is he gonna her punished now?"<br/>Patton took a sip of his coffee, putting it back down. "He messaged me, he's sleeping round a friends house, Ro." <br/>"But he snook out again!" Roman argued. "Last time I asked to sleep round Thomas' house-"</p><p>"You and Thomas are dating, Roman." Logan sighed. "We would not allow any of you to share a room with your significant others."<br/>Patton nodded. "Exactly."<br/>"But most of Virgil's friends are gay, how do you know they're not dating?" Remus asked, enjoying watching his twin lose his shit. <br/>"Because, Virgil is very honest with me." Patton told him. "He's always told me if he likes anyone, or if they're trying to date."</p><p>"Let ti go, boys." Logan told his sons. "Virgil has told Patton where he is, and he will return later on today because of school tomorrow."<br/>Roman frowned, glaring down at his breakfast. Safe to say, he wasn't happy with their side of the argument. Virgil got away with so much, while he and Remus got grounded. True, Remus had nailed some kids lawn furniture to his roof, and Roman had skipped school a couple times, but Virgil wasn't exactly doing things that most parents would be happy about. He couldn't believe his dad was sticking up for the boy. This was so unfair. <br/>"Just leave it, Ro." Remus told him quietly when their parents started chatting about other stuff. </p><p>------------</p><p>"Come on, sleeping beauty, time to go." Janus shook the angsty teen on the shoulder with a smile on his face. <br/>Virgil groaned groggily, opening his eyes slightly, squinting against the offending light of Janus' phone torch. "What time is it?" He asked, his voice sore. <br/>"Ten am." Janus answered, grabbing his jacket off one of the guys laying on the floor. </p><p>Virgil looked around at the pile of bodies everywhere, trying to stand without disturbing anyone. Janus grabbed his hand, helping him stand, keeping his grip as they quietly shuffled out the apartment and outside. "My dad said I don't have to be home until later, what's the plan...?" Virgil asked, rubbing his eyes at the brightness of the sun beaming down on them. <br/>Janus chuckled, putting an arm around the other boy's shoulders, guiding him down the street and to cafe. "Coffee, is the first port of call." Virgil hurriedly agreed, needing a hit of caffeine. </p><p>They'd retired back to Janus' house after that, flopping down on his big beg, a tangle of limbs, snoozing, waking up every so often, chatting for a bit, or having some snacks before going back to sleep. Good think was he only lived next door, so it wasn't like he had far to go to get home. <br/>After a long hug goodbye, Virgil made his way outside, waving one last time to his friend before making his to the front of his house and heading inside. <br/>"Hi, Virgil." Patton greeted him with a smile, serving dinner to the family. "Want something to eat?" </p><p>"No thanks, daddy, I'm gonna go get a shower." He answered, grabbing an energy drink from the cupboard. <br/>"No problem, kiddo, wanna join us for movies later?" His dad smiled, accepting a hug from his boy before Virgil headed off upstairs. He'd already had a half-asleep shower with Janus earlier, but he didn't feel fully clean yet, so another shower was in order. <br/>"Oh, come on!" Roman exclaimed, throwing his fork down and letting his back his back his his chair hard. "Seriously?!" <br/>Logan and Patton shared a look, but didn't say anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I now have an ask tumblr blogg for all the AU's on my Ao3, including this one!</p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-au-sanderssides</p><p>ASK THE BOIS SOME QUESTIONS!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Virgil?" Patton asked, bringing the phone to his ear. "Hey, kiddo."<br/>"Hi, dad..."</p><p>------------</p><p>Virgil and Remmy had been playing games round his friends house. Janus had joined when Virgil asked, even though Janus and Remmy had never met before. But the two boys seemed to get on well, and they spent a few hours chatting, relaxing, playing video games and listening to music. <br/>At one point the two boys were talking and Virgil sat, quietly playing a soft melody on Remmy's guitar, the other two stopped talking and listened. After a moment he looked up from the string to his friends and stopped playing. "I know, I'm terrible." he sighed. <br/>"Who'd have thought you actually have talent?" Janus joked, earning a pen being thrown at him that Virgil picked up from the floor. <br/>"Shut up, Jam..." He sighed, waiting until the other two continued talking to continue playing.</p><p>He tried to put it to the back of his mind when his finger twitched.</p><p>------------</p><p>"Where are you, kiddo? I thought you were coming home early today?" Patton asked, kissing Logan as his husband came home from work. <br/>"Um... Well, please don't freak out..." Virgil's voice came, it sounded like he was in a car.<br/>Patton paused, and Logan raised a brow, sensing something was off. "Virgil, where are you?" Patton asked again.</p><p>------------</p><p>"We should go somewhere." Virgil suddenly said, the other two coming to an abrupt stop in their conversation. He looked across the room to them, and Janus raised a brow. <br/>"Where?" He asked. <br/>Virgil put the guitar down. "I've always wanted to go to New York." He shrugged, and Remmy laughed, before stopping when he saw the other boy's face.<br/>"You're serious...?" Remmy asked, sharing a look with Janus. </p><p>"Shouldn't we do things like this while we're young?" He asked them both, shrugging. "I wanna go to New York." <br/>Remmy looked back to Janus. "I mean, my parents won't care if I disappear for a couple days..."<br/>"It's like 16 hours to New York." Janus mumbled, still confused as to what could have bought this up. <br/>Virgil sighed, standing up and walking over to sit on the bed with them. "You guys are my best friends, away from school, as ridiculous as that sounds... I really wanna do this."</p><p>Janus sighed. "My dad's gonna kill me..."<br/>"Is that a yes?" Virgil asked, trying not to get too hopeful, but a grin split across his face when Janus rolled his eyes. <br/>"It's a yes." He smirked, earning a hug from Virgil. "But we should go now if we wanna get there before our parents have enough time to come find us."<br/>Virgil nodded. "Remmy, you ok to drive for the first bit?"<br/>"You betcha, gurl~" Remmy smirked, grabbing his car keys and they all headed downstairs after grabbing a few bits and pieces of clothing from the boy's wardrobe and stuffing them into backpacks. </p><p>------------</p><p>"YOU'RE WHERE?!" Patton shouted, and Logan, Remus and Roman all jumped. <br/>"What's going on?" Roman asked from the lounge, earning a confused shrug from his dad. <br/>"Virgil Thorn, why didn't you tell me?!" Patton asked into the phone. "Of course I would have said no! I love you but-but New York?!"<br/>Logan's eyes went wide. "What?" Was all he could ask. <br/>The twins came into the room now, wanting to hear what was happening. </p><p>"It's so far, V, what if you'd gotten hurt! Or-or into an accident! Who are you with?!" Patton continued, turning away from the rest of his family, trying to create a semblance of privacy though that was pointless at this point. "You promise me you'll be home tomorrow?" He asked, scarily quiet. "Fine. But, Virgil, we are talking about this when you get home. I hope you realise you're in trouble. Ok. I love you. Stay safe... Bye." He pulled his phone away from his ear, slowly turning to see the rest of the family staring at him. <br/>"What's going on?" Roman asked, though a smile took over his features, thinking Virgil might actually be in trouble for once. </p><p>------------</p><p>"Well, he's pissed." Virgil sighed. "What did your dad say?" He asked Janus.<br/>"Oh, he's more than pissed." He chuckled. "New York better be work it, dude." <br/>Virgil smiled. "Sorry, Jam... do you think-"<br/>"I'm grounded for the rest of the year? Definitely." </p><p>Virgil looked to the backseat, where Remmy was sleeping before looking back out the front window. "One day won't be long..." He sighed, seeing the sun coming up over the horizon as they passed the boarder into New York. <br/>"You can always come back in the future." Janus shrugged. "Plus, if I'm not still grounded until I'm 30, I'll join you." He chuckled. <br/>Virgil laughed, but it hurt to think he might not even make it until he was 30.</p><p>------------</p><p>They all spent a while looking around the shops, finding some amazing thrift stores and book shops. Remmy managed to convince them to sneak into a Broadway show and they somehow didn't get caught, Virgil loved it, so much better than just watching recordings or the films. <br/>After that they went to a cafe, having lunch and chatting, laughing when Janus threw some fries at Remmy. Virgil smiled watching his friends become friends as he sipped on his milkshake. He felt his palm twitch slightly, but pushed it to the back of his mind, laughing when Remmy told him a joke. </p><p>They headed back out after food, looking around China Town and the markets. Virgil grabbed some sweet treats to take home, and some mochi for them right now. Janus had spat the treat back out and the other tow laughed. <br/>They bought a lot of souvenirs in hopes of buttering up their families, Remmy just bought them for the sake of buying them, mostly for himself. <br/>And they shared a tea in a little off-the-tracks tea house before heading back to the car for the long drive back.</p><p>"Did you have fun, V?" Remmy asked, looking back at the boy.<br/>Virgil smiled. "Best day ever."</p><p>------------</p><p>They decided to drop Remmy off first so he didn't get caught in the cross fire of angry dads. <br/>Virgil smiled, hugging one of his best friends. "Thanks for coming, Rem." <br/>Remmy smiled, kissing Virgil on the head. "Good luck." He told him. <br/>Virgil rolled his eyes, but felt worry creep in. His hand hand felt like it was twitching when hugging his friend. But he pulled out his car keys, getting into his car with Janus. "This is gonna suck..."<br/>"Definitely." Janus chuckled, holding a hand up. Virgil smiled and took it. "But we can do it."</p><p>Virgil smirked, taking his hand, and drove them back to his house. <br/>He could see Patton waiting on the doorstep, frowning. And Roman and Janus watching through the window, nosing in to see what was happening. Virgil took a deep breath. "Ah shit..." He heard Janus say, and turned to see his friends dad stood in his own doorway. Janus said his goodbye and got out the car, heading back home, the door closing behind his angry dad. </p><p>Virgil took another breath, catching his dad's eye and wanting to just drive back to New York and put this off for another day. He loved his dad, but he hated it when he was mad or disappointed. <br/>He decided to get his backpack and the bags with the souvenirs from his trunk first, his dad was a sucker for a gift. He began his walk to the house, Patton pointed inside the open door and Virgil looked down, avoiding looking at that disappointed look, to be met with Roman's triumphant smile. He huffed, taking a step toward the door. </p><p>And then the sound of shattered glass filled the air, the bags dropped, thrown over the place as Virgil fell. Patton gasped, running to his son, rolling him onto his side and yelling at the twins to phone an ambulance. <br/>Remus ran tot he phone, and Roman stared at his step-brother, what on earth was wrong with him?! Why was he twitching and moving like that?!<br/>"They said they'll be here as soon as possible." Remus told Patton, just as confused as his twin. <br/>"Pa-Patton, what's happening?" Roman asked, watching his step-brother. </p><p>"It's a seizure." Patton answered, stroking Virgil's back and trying to make sure he stayed on his side. <br/>"Wha..." Roman looked to Remus, who looked scared. "What do you mean a seizure? Why is he...?"<br/>Patton didn't answer, stroking back Virgil's hair as sirens came in the distance. He told the paramedics what happened and they loaded Virgil into the ambulance. <br/>"Patton, what do we do?" Roman shouted after him. <br/>Patton looked to the two boys. "Phone your dad, tell him what happened, and we'll meet you at the hospital. I'll let Virgil explain everything later, ok?"</p><p>"Is he gonna be ok...?" Remus asked, seeing his step-brother being loaded into the ambulance. <br/>Patton sighed, offering a smile. "He will be, he'll be back home in no time, trust me." He nodded to the boys, before running to the ambulance, climbing in the back with his son. <br/>The twins watched the vehicle go, looking back to the bags on the floor. There was blood where Virgil must had rolled over some glass, and Roman picked up a shattered snow-globe while Remus talked to their dad on the phone. The snow-globe had a gold base, and inside there was a tiny figure of the prince from Cinderella with white and red confetti that now coated the floor along with Virgil's blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Explosion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ok, kiddo?" Patton asked when he noticed Virgil coming to again. <br/>Virgil looked to his dad, he could smell that terrible scent of the hospital, and groaned a little, closing his eyes and hoping he was still sleeping. He hated hospitals. "Mm... What happened...?" He asked, though he had an idea what the answer was. <br/>Patton smiled a little, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Well, the doctors say you had a seizure..." He explained softly, and Virgil grit his teeth. <br/>"Do the know if it... if it's started...?" He asked, pushing himself into sitting up. </p><p>"They don't know yet, bud. There's always hope!" Patton took a hold of his son's hand. "They phoned Picani, he said we're going to have a meeting tomorrow."<br/>Virgil nodded a little, then paused. "The wonder twins...?"<br/>Patton smiled a little. "Yeah, they saw... I didn't tell them anything."<br/>"Thanks..." He sighed. "Can we go home?"<br/>"Soon, the doctors said as soon as you properly wake up. Logan's here, he just went to get some coffees, so when he's back we can talk to a doctor and see if we can go." Patton chuckled at his son's eagerness, though he knew what this whole situation probably meant. He knew seizures, and he knew Huntington's. He had just hoped Virgil would have more time. It was too soon, he was just a kid, he'd hardly lived his life yet. </p><p>When Logan got back with the coffees he asked how Virgil was feeling. The teen was being quiet, but the parents understood, he had a lot on his mind. Patton tried to distract him with jokes as they drove home, but the closer they got, the more anxious Virgil became. <br/>Patton could tell his son was going to try and head straight to his room to rest when he got home, and try to avoid the twins. He didn't know how well that would go, but he hoped Virgil could bring up the courage to tell them at some point. Not that they knew it was for definite yet, it could have just been a one off. It could be a false alarm, and Virgil could be completely fine. </p><p>Logan pulled into the second parking spot outside the garage. "Ready?" He asked the other two, and they nodded. <br/>Virgil trailed behind his dad and step-dad, watching as they greeted Roman and Remus. "So, what happened?" Remus asked. <br/>"Yeah, and if he's home already, is he gonna get in trouble for yesterday?" Roman asked, and Virgil frowned. <br/>"Roman-"<br/>Roman huffed. "He isn't is it?" He turned his attention to Virgil as the angsty teen tried to walk past and get to the staircase. "Why do you get away with everything?"</p><p>Virgil didn't say anything, but he turned to face his step-brother. Nobody else spoke as Roman continued. "You get treated like you're better than us! You get to stay out late, you get to sleep round friends houses, you get to go to friggin' New York and have NO consequences! It's not FAIR-!"<br/>"Fair?" Virgil muttered, glaring at his step-brother. "You don't think it's FAIR?! Fair isn't the fucking word, Princey! You wanna talk about fair? Is it fair that you get to live a full life and I get to die early?!"<br/>"I-what?" Roman asked quietly, confused as he stared at his step-brother's outburst. <br/>"I'm fucking dying, Roman!" Virgil shouted at him. "And there's NOTHING anyone can do about it! You think it's unfair that you get to be a football star, you get to be so popular, and be in the theatre group, and get the leads, and you'll get to go to college, and get married and have a family? Because guess what? I DON'T!" He turned to the side, throwing over the side table and the lamp and picture frame it held on it. "I'm not even going to make it that far! I'm going to be DEAD, without even getting a chance to LIVE! Does that sound FAIR to you?!" He stormed over to Roman after throwing a pillow at him.</p><p>Roman dodged the pillow, still staring wide eyed at his step-brother, not understanding what was happening. He didn't move when Virgil threw the plant pot from the coffee table at him. He let it hit him before it fell to the floor and smashed, and Virgil stormed over, pushing him back. "I'm going to FUCKING die!" He pushed Roman again, punching his chest repeatedly, until he broke down into tears. Roman didn't know what to do, so he wrapped his arms around his step-brother, and looked worriedly to the others. <br/>Patton sighed, walking over and taking his son from Roman's arms, holding him and chuckling a little. "About time you blew up about this, V..." He smiled as Virgil cried. <br/>"Shuddup..." Virgil mumbled, hiding his face against his dad's shoulder. </p><p>"I'm confused..." Remus spoke up as Logan began cleaning up. <br/>Patton sighed, and Virgil pulled out of his arms, wiping his red eyes. "You can go upstairs, kiddo, I'll explain, ok?"<br/>Virgil took a shaky breath and nodded a little. "Yeah... I-I need a shower, I feel gross..." He glanced at his step-family before heading to the stairs, looking ashamed and embarrassed, but most of all just completely tired out. </p><p>"What does he mean...?" Roman asked. "He's dying?"<br/>Patton sighed, motioning to the sofa and chairs, and they all sat around. Logan took a hold of Patton's hand for support, and the twins shared a worried look. "So, as you boys know, I was married before I married your father, just like he was before he married me." The two nodded. "Well, Virgil's mom had a disease, called 'Huntington's', have you heard of it?" They shook their heads. "Well, it's not exactly very nice..." <br/>"What does it do?" Remus asked, wanting to know what was wrong with his step-brother. <br/>"Well boys, Huntington's is a horrible illness." Logan began when Patton seemed to not know where to start. "It attacks the brain and thus the body. Because Virgil's mom had it, Virgil has it. So it's only a case of waiting until it starts to show."</p><p>"Is that why he was spazzing out before?" Roman asked. <br/>Patton nodded a little. "I wouldn't use that word, but yeah. Seizures are a part of Huntington's, but we don't know if this was just a one off, and we're going to his neurologist-slash-therapist tomorrow to see what's going on. It might not be starting yet, and we hope it isn't, but it's a big possibility..." He trailed off. <br/>"How does it work though?" Remus asked. "Like, can't you cure it?"<br/>Logan shook his head, and even he looked upset to be explaining this to the boys. "There isn't a cure, and we don't really know what causes it or how it occurs, besides the fact that its hereditary. There's been a lack of research as well, because most doctors focus on researching into helping Alzheimer's and Dementia."</p><p>"But that's stupid, why wouldn't they research more?" Remus asked, and the two dad's smiled a little as how annoyed he sounded. <br/>Logan shrugged a little. "I don't have an answer to that, but I've put out a petition to the hospital I'm working at, hopefully we can get enough signatures to begin researching into it more, but these kind of things take years to develop."<br/>"But there's a chance?" Roman asked. "You know, that he'll be able to get the cure?"<br/>Patton and Logan shared a look. "We don't know, kiddos..." Patton shrugged. "There's no set time frame, it can be worse in some people, and until tomorrow we won't know if it's started yet. If it has... Well, I don't want to think about it..." Logan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. </p><p>"If Virgil's Huntington's has began, it would be extremely rare, because most cases do not start until people are a lot older. So we cannot give up hope." He explained. "When it does happen, and it could be years from now, and it is most likely it WILL be years from now, it will be difficult."<br/>Patton nodded. "Because it affects the brain, it kinda messes with the body, so he'll get little... ticks and stuff, it's called 'Chorea', and it usually starts with twitching, and then it gets worse as time goes on... It also makes people have seizures and stuff, like you saw earlier, and he'll lose his memory or have episodes of amnesia, where he won't really remember anything..." He sighed, and wiped his eyes. <br/>"It is ok, Patton." Logan told him, stroking his back soothingly. "Do you boys have any other questions?"</p><p>Remus and Roman looked to each other and back to their parents. "What can we do?" They both asked at the same time, and the dad's smiles. <br/>"Virgil has been handling this himself for so many years now, he kinda hates having help." Patton chuckled. "But, if you boys could make sure to keep an eye on him at school? We don't know if he's going to be affected yet or not, like Logan said, it's very unlikely he will, but just keep an eye out for each other, yeah?"<br/>Remus nodded. "No problem, Patton."<br/>"Yeah, we can do that." Roman added. <br/>"Go on then, boys, go get ready for bed." Logan stood, and Remus walked over to Patton, hugging him and Roman sighed, hugging Logan, and then the two swapped places, and then left to go upstairs. Logan walked over to his husband, wrapping his arms around him and they swayed in place for a few moments. "Are you ok?" </p><p>Patton nodded, smiling. "I'm ok... Thank you for being here."<br/>"No problem, Patton." He kissed his husband on the temple. "I love you."<br/>Patton grinned. "I love you too." He kissed his husband, and they decided to watch a movie to unwind after the day, and to distract Patton before the meeting with Virgil's neurologist/therapist the next day. </p><p>Half way through the movie, someone shuffled down the stairs, and Logan and Patton looked over. "Hey, kiddo..." Patton smiled at his son. <br/>Virgil shuffled his feet, fiddling with his pyjama sleeves. "Hi..." He looked like he didn't want to intrude. <br/>"Want to watch Shrek with us?" Logan asked, smiling at the boy. <br/>Virgil nodded, walking over and sitting on the other side of Patton, cuddling up to his dad when Patton held his arm open. Patton kissed his son on the head, and they all began watching the film. <br/>Eventually Virgil fell asleep on his dad's shoulder, and the twins made their way downstairs, unable to sleep. "Hi, boys, want to join us?" Logan asked quietly, trying not to wake his husband and his step-son. The two boys nodded, walking over and joining them. Roman took a seat in front of the sofa on the floor, while Remus cuddled up to his dad. "I love you, boys." Logan reminded them. <br/>"Love you too, dad." Roman and Remus replied at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Before the Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soooo, it's been a while, huh? Oops!</p><p>I've had commissions, work, streaming, youtube, etc. etc. </p><p>But I decided I should update a few stories, so, here we are!</p><p>btw, my twitch (I stream weekdays - tuesdays onwards) is -&gt;  https://twitch.tv/imthederpyfoxexza<br/>and my youtube -&gt; https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCncUYCLk-al504snSCnkAzw</p><p>please consider subbing, I've been at it for a long time with not much to show for it XD<br/>Also theres an 11+1/2 hour livestream uploaded to my youtube where I reacted to EVERY SINGLE Sanders Sides episode, so if you wanna check that out then it's on my youtube!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yo!" A voice interrupted Virgil from reading. He'd been awake for the majority of the morning, unable to sleep after the events of the night before. He knew he had an appointment with Picani today, and he'd find out if... if IT had started. Somehow, despite his dad trying to convince him that it was probably nothing, just a one off! He just had a feeling this was the beginning of the end for him.<br/>
He placed his book down, shuffling round on his window seat so he could see his neighbour across the way. "Hey... So, what did your dad say?"<br/>
Janus chuckled. "I'm pretty much grounded until oblivion..." He shrugged. "So you owe me! Hope you don't have plans for prom already." He winked in his usual joking way and Virgil rolled his eyes in response, attempting not to think about the fact that he might not even get a chance to go to prom. He'd always told himself from a young age never to get his hopes up for this sort of thing. So he'd just assumed he would never end up going to the big end of school party. </p><p>"Sorry, man." He sighed, moving so he was more on the roof than the window seat. "Is your dad super pissed?"<br/>
"Yeah, but he's always pissed." Janus chuckled. "I think he gets more stressed when my uncle comes to visit, he's coming by later, after all."<br/>
Virgil raised his brow but didn't ask any more.<br/>
Janus looked as if he was waiting for Virgil to tell him something. "So..."<br/>
"So?" </p><p>Janus shook his head and smirked. "Your dad ok?"<br/>
Virgil nodded slowly, wondering what his best friend could be talking abou- oh... the ambulance... "Oh, yeah, he's fine, honestly."<br/>
"So, what was with...?" Janus asked, motioning to the front yard where the ambulance had showed up once Virgil returned home from New York. His neighbour didn't know it had been for his best friend, especially since he was so occupied being shouted at by his father, but he had seen the ambulance park outside Virgil's house. </p><p>Virgil shook his head a little, sighing. "Nothing, just an accident, that's all. Dad's fine."<br/>
"Ok..." Janus muttered, looking sceptical. "Well, wanna sneak over later and we can listen to that new CD I got in NY?"<br/>
The other boy smiled softly, shrugging a little and resting against his windowsill. "Sorry, I have an appointment I can't skip."<br/>
His neighbours eyes narrowed, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. "Ok... Ya know, if you have a new boyfriend, I'll try not to be jealous." He joked, but Virgil could tell he was probing for info on what was going on. </p><p>He hated being vague to his best friend, he felt guilty not being able to talk about things. And now his brothers knew, was there any point in keeping it a secret from people? Especially people he was close to? Well, yes. Because as much as he doubted it, there was every chance that his disease might not effect him for YEARS to come, and there was no point burdening his close friends - basically his family at this point - with something that might not even effect him yet. They would be worried about him constantly, and they'd have the knowledge that he'd die young, that he'd be a burden on them, that he'd no longer be able to look after himself after a while. He didn't want them worrying constantly, and he definitely didn't want them to treat him any differently. </p><p>He forced himself to chuckle. "You really think if I had a boyfriend, you wouldn't be the first to know? Fuck, J, you'd be able to tell immediately."<br/>
"True, true." Janus chuckled. "So, has Patton actually grounded ya?"<br/>
Virgil shook his head. "Nah, he's not exactly happy with me though..." He sighed. He was sure that if his... accident, hadn't happened the day before, then Patton might have actually grounded him. Roman would have been SO happy with that...</p><p>"So lucky." Janus put on a frown. "Look, I gotta run before my dad comes up and finds out I'm not technically in the house."<br/>
"The roof counts, right?" Virgil joked.<br/>
Janus rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha, ha!" He climbed back inside. "Well, I'm sure I'll escape to my room later when my dad and uncle begin arguing about who's dicks bigger... Mostly my dad. So, if your appointment's done later, you can always climb on over while my dad forgets I exist?"<br/>
"I don't know, a dick measuring contest sound a LOT more fun." Virgil smirked, earning a pillow being thrown at him. He laughed as Janus flipped him off. </p><p>"Do NOT put that image in my head!"<br/>
Virgil giggled, raising his hands in surrender. "You started it! I'm gonna keep this, by the way."<br/>
"No, not my fluffy pillow, I'll kill you." Janus groaned.<br/>
"I know, it's so fluffy~" Virgil taunted, earning a growl from the other boy. </p><p>"You get it for ONE day. You're lucky I like your smell." Janus grumbled, folding his arms.<br/>
Virgil raised a brow, smirking. "Good thing I know you so well to know that sentence isn't as creepy as it sounds."<br/>
Janus offered a pointed look. "This coming from the boy who stole my hoodie for an entire week - without me knowing - and only bought it back because 'Patton washed the Janus smell out of it'?"<br/>
Virgil laughed, shaking his head and climbing back inside. "Go on, before your dad finds out you're breathing fresh air." They waved to each other, and Janus disappeared back inside. </p><p>Virgil grabbed his book again, trying to pick up from where he'd left off but in all honesty, it was hard to concentrate. He felt guilty for not telling Janus about his... illness. He knew his friend would understand, but he just couldn't burden him with it. Not yet. Not until he had at least some info from his neurologist.<br/>
He'd also have to contact Remmy today, see whether his parents had even noticed he was gone... And he knew the guilt would only double if he didn't tell him. </p><p>Plus, his step-brothers knew now. He didn't know what that would entail, though Logan had assured him that he'd made them promise not to tell ANYONE, because it was up to him if he wanted anyone to know.<br/>
He KNEW he couldn't hide out in his room forever - despite wanting to so much. But for the few hours he still had left before his appointment, he could steer clear of his family up here. Pretend he wasn't completely SHITTING himself over what the doc had to say... God, why was this so nerve-wracking? He'd known pretty much since he can remember that this was going to happen at some point. He'd just... just hoped he'd have longer. He was still so young, and, well... all the preparation he'd been doing throughout his life, readying himself for something he thought he could handle, it all seemed worthless now that it was staring him in the face. Because none of the preparing had actually made him READY. </p><p>And, he supposed... at this point? He just wanted to live.<br/>
And how would he be able to do that if it had started before he'd even left school?</p><p>Looking to his desk, he grabbed a small folded pile of paper from the drawer, different pieces stapled together, different coloured post-its littered the different pieces. He closed the draw and curled himself back up on the window seat, looking over the cover for the pages, before shoving it into his book as a placeholder as someone knocked on the door. Assuming it was his dad, who knew about the papers, he questioned himself as to why he was hiding them, but placed his book down regardless. "Yeah?" He called out softly.<br/>
The door slowly opened, and he was greeted with Remus smiling awkwardly at him. "Paps made eggs, he told me to let you know." </p><p>Virgil nodded a little. "Um, thanks, but I'm not hungry."<br/>
"And Patton said to tell you he doesn't believe you, and you have to come downstairs at some point." Remus added, shrugging a little. "His words, not mine."<br/>
Virgil sighed, putting his book to one side and sitting forward.<br/>
Remus looked as if he wanted to say something, and Virgil rose a brow. "We won't tell anyone."</p><p>The angsty teen paused, relaxing a little when he realised Remus was telling the truth, and - for once - was being serious. "Thanks... I know Roman's kinda mad I didn't tell any of you..." He stood up.<br/>
"He'll come around. It's not exactly as if he was nice to you in the past," The smaller boy shrugged. "I guess I'm kinda guilty of that too."<br/>
Virgil shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It's all in the past." He sighed. "Was there... anything else?" He wasn't trying to be unkind, but he was worried this was the beginning of being treated differently by people close to him. Plus, Remus never really come into his room randomly, usually just to steal his stuff like his makeup or clothes (despite being both shorter and larger than himself). </p><p>Remus thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure, to be honest."<br/>
Virgil looked confused, not understanding what his step-brother was saying.<br/>
"Well, I hadn't heard of... of IT, before now-"<br/>
"You can call it by it's name, Ree... Power in a name and all that bollocks." Virgil shrugged. </p><p>Remus nodded a little. "Ok, well, I hadn't heard of Huntington's, really. So, ya know, me and Ro tried to research a little bit yesterday, but we didn't really understand a lot of it. Most of it was all science mumbo-jumbo that paps would understand." He smiled when Virgil snorted. "So, I mean, at some point..."<br/>
Virgil offered a kind smile. "Yeah, I could explain a bit."<br/>
Remus grinned, happy his step-brother had understood what he was asking. "Great! Oh, and, Ro thought it might be a good idea to invite you to some of our clubs after school? I don't know, you'll have to ask him about it, just thought I'd warn ya."</p><p>Virgil nodded, smiling a little. "Sure..."<br/>
"Come on, I can smell bacon now and I wanna get some before Ro gets there!" Remus grinned, dragging Virgil along behind him. </p><p>He couldn't help but laugh, following his excitable step-brother downstairs and into the kitchen, where the rest of the family was already sat. Remus dropped his wrist and Virgil looked around. "How come you're not at work?" He asked Logan, knowing he'd been asked to cover a shift today.<br/>
Logan offered a smile and a plate of eggs. "I have taken the day off."<br/>
Virgil nodded slowly, suspicious. </p><p>"Are you ready for your appointment with Dr. Picani, V?" Patton asked, smiling when Virgil hugged him in greeting before sitting down.<br/>
Virgil shrugged a little, poking at his food with his fork. He honestly didn't feel like eating. "I guess..." He muttered. He was, in fact, completely bricking himself. Dr. Picani had been his doctor since he first found out he had Huntington's, so the majority of his life really. He trusted the doctor, but he wasn't ready to find out that his life was over before it had even begun.<br/>
"You do not know what he is going to say, Virgil." Logan reminded him as he sat down with a coffee, handing one to Patton as well. "And myself and your father will be there with you if you wish for me to join as well."</p><p>Virgil sighed, but nodded a little. This would never be easy, but at least the family were being kind about his reservations and anxiety. "I'm just not really ready..." He mumbled, being honest, though he hated to see the look of sadness that flashed across his dad's face. Logan noticed it too and took a hold of Patton's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.<br/>
"I do not think it is something ANYONE could be ready for, Virgil." His step-dad spoke honestly, but his voice was kind and he offered a smile.<br/>
It helped Virgil feel a little better, in all honesty. Logan didn't bend the truth or try to sugar-coat anything. He reminded him a little of Picani. Even though the doctor was silly sometimes and joked around and - Virgil noticed - watched too many cartoons, he was straight to the point, and liked to be honest with his patients. </p><p>And he also saw the meaning behind Logan's words. He was young. Adults with Huntington's weren't ready, even after having their whole lives to prepare. Of course he wouldn't be ready to be told the news that a disease was going to basically ruin his life.<br/>
Plus, they all knew - well, perhaps not the twins, but the rest of the family - that regardless of the outcome today, things had changed in their perception of the disease. Because they'd had a scare now, and that had made it so REAL. This was something that was happening, and they couldn't continue ignoring it until it started. </p><p>As the family talked and the twins kept trying to get Virgil to interact with them, probably to help distract him from his meeting with the doctor later, the parents kept an eye on the teen.<br/>
They knew Virgil was too young to have to be worrying about this stuff. Patton had watched his son grow up way too fast, skipping his childhood in favour of trying to make it so his life wouldn't turn bad when his disease began to effect him. He kept high grades because he was worried the Huntington's would take his smarts away from him, and if he had good grades, maybe it wouldn't happen. He'd had to look after Patton as much as Patton looked after him once his mom had died. Virgil had always seemed more like a teenager through his whole life than a kid.</p><p>Virgil was a brave kid, he knew what was coming for him, but he had tried to live his life as best he could regardless. He had been spending his life preparing for this impending illness, when he could have simply ignored it. He had acted like an adult about the whole thing, and Patton couldn't be prouder of him. But it was times like these that he was reminded that Virgil WASN'T an adult. He was only a teenager, a kid! A kid who was scared and anxious because he knew - and understood - that this might be it. This might be the first day of his decline...<br/>
And that was a concept NO kid should have to even know about, let alone think about. </p><p>Sometimes Patton wondered if it was for the best, explaining this all to Virgil when he was a young child. Should he have waited?<br/>
He watched his son talking with his step-sons'. He wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, zoning out as he watched his son, simply being a teenager, having a laugh with his brothers, joking around and living his life. And... well, maybe this would be the last time they could do this, at least, the last time before knowing that it had begun. </p><p>"Perhaps we should head to Dr. Picani's office?" Logan's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he turned his attention back to his husband instead of his son. "You said he works across town, yes?"<br/>
"Oh, he's coming to his smaller office at the hospital so we don't have to leave for a little while." Patton explained, offering a distracted smile. Logan seemed to understand, offering a nod and another squeeze of the hand, attempting to distract and comfort his husband. "We'll head off in about an hour." He turned back to the kids. "Do you want to go get ready, V?" Patton asked his son now, who nodded solemnly in response before abandoning his hardly touched eggs and rushing off upstairs. </p><p>"Are we coming with?" Roman asked, looking at the parents.<br/>
Logan shared a look with his husband. "it might not be a good idea, Roman. Virgil is nervous enough about this appointment, though, depending on the results - and how Virgil feels after we have heard what the doctor has to say - perhaps we can head down to the park?" He looked back to Patton, who smiled widely.<br/>
"That sounds lovely!" Patton agreed. "We can let you guys know when we're heading home, ok?"<br/>
The twins nodded, realising for the first time that that after this meeting, the families lives might be changed forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>